SIALIC ACID: An N-acyl derivative of neuraminic acid.
NEURAMINIC ACID: A synthetically-derived sialic acid. The Chemical Abstracts Index names for this molecule are: D-glycero-D-galacto-2-Nonulopyranosidonic acid, methyl 5-amino-3, 5-dideoxy-(9C1); or D-glycero-D-galacto-Nonulopyranosidonic acid, methyl 5-amino-3, 5-dideoxy-(8Cl). Another name for this molecule is Methoxyneuraminic Acid, or Beta-Methoxy Neuraminic Acid. As ordered by the applicant form Sigma Chemical Company, P.O. Box 14508, St. Louis, Mo. 63178, it is named Neuraminic Acid Beta-Methyl-Glycoside (pfs), product number N 5380 (1992 Catalog).
NEURAMINIDASE: An enzyme of the hydrolase class that is in blood and which catalyzes the hydrolysis of glucosidic linkages between a sialic acid residue and a hexose or hexosamine residue at the non-reducing terminal of oligosaccharides in glycoproteins, glycolipids and proteoglycans.
LIPOSOME: A spherical particle in an aqueous medium, formed by a lipid bilayer enclosing an aqueous compartment.